The Friendly Bull
by HorsemanOTA
Summary: Slight AU. It was just another day for tsuna going to school, being "no-good", running from bullies, but on this day he met a young man who would start the changes in his life, and help him get stronger, and faster but how does this boy know such things you may ask well come read and find out rated T for language in later chapters
1. A New Friend

**My first KHR fic. I hope you enjoy I do not own it just the fic. and my OC**

It is just a normal day in the town of Namimori: the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and everything seemed to be at peace. Except for the screaming of a certain brunette whose hair seems to defy gravity is running from the typical bullies in a mad dash to get out of the school and get home before they can catch him.

Yup just a normal day in Namimori, while running and a good amount of distance between him and the bullies he thinks that he would be able to make it home in one piece.

But fate has other plans for this young man, as he is running and turns a corner he bumps into another person and is effectively knocked onto the ground.

He lands on his but with an "Oomph" but the other person didn't seemed phased at all and turned around to look at the person who bumped into him.

As the brunette shakes his head and looks up to see a tall young man about 6'4'' who seems a little lost. The young man looks down and speaks in a friendly even tone "I'm sorry I hope you didn't get hurt, let me help you up" he extends his hand with the brunette takes and is lifted up to his feet the brunette says "thank you but I have to go."

The tall young man says "please don't go I'm new and just got into town could you please help me out I'm looking for my house that I will be staying at" before the brunette could answer the three bullies that were chasing him before appear around the corner and the first one spoke "hey pal why'd ya run we just wanted some money that's all why don't you just fork it over and this will be over before you know it." He spoke not seeming to notice the large teenager besides the young brunette.

"I already told you, I don't have any money so you are wasting your time please just let me go home." The smaller boy had tried to reason with the bullies but it seemed to not be working well and then the second stooge spoke "don't have money you say, well gee that's too bad guess we'll have to find other ways to entertain ourselves then wont we?" as he put one fist into his palm threateningly.

Still not noticing the large boy that was there the three boys started to loom menacingly over the poor brunette and were about to jump him when the boy from before stepped in front of the young brunette and seemed scarier as a dark and menacing aura seemed to ooze from his body now.

"That's not very nice now is it, I think you guys should walk away and go home don't you think so? Hmm what do you say that seems fair right?" he said in a bone chillingly calm voice that made the bullies falter, but only for a moment.

The third stooge of the group now noticing the tall boy for sure quickly regained his composure and asked if only as a front of confidence "and who the hell are you? You should mind your own business, and be on your merry way." The group seeming to have regained its confidence started to try and look menacing to the larger boy.

All at once they came at him and were about to attack him but before they could register what had happened they found themselves in a lot of pain wreathing on the cold hard concrete and the last thing they saw was the large boy standing over them with a look of pity mixed with disgust and then their worlds faded to black.

The young man was once again docile and seemingly pacifistic spoke up to the young brunette in his nice voice without an ounce of hatred in it and his eyes no longer promising bodily harm to the one on the receiving end of it. "I'm sorry you had to see that I just hate bullies and I help those who are bullied when I can, I hope I didn't startle you too much and didn't make the situation worse."

The young brunette spoke up without an ounce of fear in spite of what he has just witnessed "no, I'm fine I was just amazed that you were able to take down those three guys by yourself as fast as you did, I almost didn't catch it." There was a small lull in the conversation and then the brunette spoke up again "Oh by the way thanks for the save I owe you one, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but please just call me Tsuna, what was yours?"

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners my name is Yasuhiko Yasutoro but my friends call me El Toro or something Toro for short, I think it was Spanish for bull, because of my size and my black hair, feel free to call me what you wish." The brunette noticed how late it was getting and so he said "I remember you said that you needed to get somewhere but how about staying at my house for the night and I can take you there tomorrow? I owe you at least that much"

Yasutoro replied with "that would be awesome but don't you have school tomorrow?" to which tsuna replied "Na tomorrow is Sunday so I don't have any school, I don't have any plans so I have time to take you where you need to go and then show you around."

The taller of the two then gestured down the street and then said "lead the way tsuna" after picking up his bag and so they began the walk to the Sawada residence and once they enter tsuna calls out "tadaima, kaa-san I have company and we'll be up in my room."

At this Sawada Nana pokes her head out from the kitchen and says "okay tsu-kun would you and your guest like some snacks and some tea?" in a voice that seemed a little too cheery but in a welcoming way that was gladly accepted. Tsuna replied "yes kaa-san" nana said "okay, I'll bring those up in about fifteen minutes and dinner will be ready in about an hour and a half, will your friend be staying for dinner?."

"yes he will and I was wondering if he could spend the night he's new in town and he got lost so I was going to show him to his house and show him around tomorrow is that ok?" nana looked at tsuna contemplatively and then finally said "sure why not, it will be your first sleep over tsu-kun" seeming a little embarrassed tsuna said "kaa-san!" before she disappeared back into the kitchen.

With that the two teenagers were off to tsuna's room once they got there tsuna sat down on his bed and seemed to be in thought for a minute before suggesting that they play a game on his X-Box "I have a couple of games that are multiplayer, I usually play online but I don't have anyone that I can ask to play in the same room."

Yasutoro was more than willing to play some video games so he said "alright let's play but let's make it interesting once we are online we will see who can get more kills the looser has to do twenty push-ups how's about it huh tsuna?" he said with a grin, to which tsuna replied "oh it's on lets go" with that they proceeded to play for about ten minutes until nana knocked at the door and said "okay here are your snacks and tea have fun I'll call you when dinner is ready?"

"Thanks mom/ Mrs. Sawada" as she was about to walk out she said "please just call me mama" with a smile and she was back out the door.

**An hour and fifteen minutes later**

Nana call up the stairs "boys it's time to eat" they both replied with an "okay" out of tuna's room and began to walk down stairs. Tsuna is rubbing his arms on the way down while saying "one kill, you only beat me by one kill not fair."

The taller boy just laughed and said "aw don't cry about it I beat you fair and square twenty-six to twenty five my favor, come on lets go eat if that food tastes half as good as it smells then I just might have to move in permanently" "if that's what you think be prepared to have your bags moved here haha, that's how good her cooking is."

By this time they both reached the dinner table and sat down, with a quick "Itadikimasu" they all dug in and after his first bite Yasutoro was seeing angels and hearing them sing, his face was hilarious and then he said "This is without a doubt the best food I have ever tasted in my life."

Nana giggled and then said "why thank you Toro-kun" and tsuna sat there with a knowing smile on his face and a small "I told you so" before he continued to eat his food. After dinner Yasutoro offered to help with the dishes but nana told him that it would be fine and that he and tsuna should go get ready for bed.

Yasutoro was the first to use the bath because he was a guest and after he was done he pulled some pajamas out of his bag he had been carrying with him and got dressed on his pajamas that were black pajama bottoms and a black tank top. After that he went to tsuna's room and found that there was a futon laid out for him.

"I'm done you can go in now" tsuna replied with "alright and this futon should be big enough for you to use, I would have you sleep in the bed but I don't think you would fit haha" with that tsuna went to go shower, after he got out he put on his dark orange pajamas with a twenty-seven sewn on the breast pocket, tsuna goes back into his room and gets on his bed.

Yasutoro was just lying in his futon and noticed tsuna lay down and said "goodnight" which got a sleepy one in reply and off they were to sleep for the day that they had ahead of them tomorrow.

**This ends chapter one hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to chapter two let me know what you think in the reviews, follow if you liked it thanks for your time. Later Daze**


	2. From good to bad

**Here is the second chapter some action in this one hope you enjoy and continue to read**

**The next day**

Yasutoro woke up about the same time as tsuna and so they both decided to go eat something for breakfast, nana was already in the kitchen and had just finished making an omelet that made a total of three of them.

"Good morning boys, I hope that you slept well toro-kun" to which he replied "yes I did thank you for letting me stay the night here, Mrs. Sawada" nana looked at Yasutoro and said "I said you could call me mama didn't I?" to which toro replies "I've only known you for day I don't want to be disrespectful" and nana said "nonsense, call me mama or nana, and friend of tsuna's is welcome to do so, and Mrs. Sawada makes me feel old." "Okay I'll go with nana-san."

"That's better" she said and with that they ate their omelets and conversed "so toro-kun, your name sounds Japanese were you born here?" "No, I was born in America were I spent most of my life, both of my parents are from japan they originated from this town, and we moved around a lot for the past couple years, they are both busy with work lately and traveling more though so they asked me if I would like to move here and live by myself and they would visit when they got the chance."

Nana replied with "it sounds like your parents trust you a lot to let you live here alone." "Yeah, I haven't given them a reason not to trust me so I believe that they do." At this point Yasutoro finished his omelet and said "thank you for the food, if you don't mind I'm going to go get ready for the day."

Nana just smiled and said "okay toro-kun, don't forget to scrub behind your ears now." With an "I won't" he had made his way up the stairs and gotten his clean clothes from his bag and went to the bathroom. After he finished and he came out he was wearing; black jeans, a black Sabbath shirt, and a black beanie.

Yasutoro walked to tsuna's room and saw that tsuna was playing Assassin's Creed: Revelations when he said "I'm done you can go in now, don't worry I'll keep the game goin for ya." "Fine try not to die too much, and get all the objectives." With that tsuna went to the bathroom taking some clean clothes and a towel with him.

When tsuna returned he was wearing; blue jeans, a white shirt, and an orange hoodie with twenty-seven on the shoulder of both arms. He then said "dude how did you pass that part I was trying to beat it for like ten minutes straight" Yasutoro replied with "simple, you gotta stay on the building, sprint, jump, hook blade, slide, drop and slash."

Tsuna just stood there seeming to have a look of _are you kidding me _on his face. Toro laughed for a second and then pulled some socks out of his bag and tsuna did the same with his drawer and after putting on their socks they went down the stairs and put on their shoes for tsuna it was a pair of white chucks with twenty-seven on the sides of them and toro they were black high-top off the wall vans.

Toro with his bag in hand and ready to go they both were out the door after saying "we're off" and once they left the gate they took a right. As they started walking tsuna spoke up "okay first well go and find your house and then I'll show you around, that alright with you?" Toro answered with "yeah that's fine with me." And with tsuna leading the way with the directions toro had given him they were off.

After about half an hour of walking they came to the address written on the paper, the house they saw was a western style house it was also a decent size it was two stories and seemed more than big enough for toro to live in alone.

"Wow" was the first thing that came out of tsuna's mouth and toro was after and said "you're telling me, they probably got this house so that we have enough space when they come to visit." With they said he nodded his head towards the house and said "come on lets go in" and tsuna just fallowed him in.

They walked in and noticed that there was already some furniture in the house there was a large black couch in the living room, a big flat screen TV, a cable box, and a gaming system, they were all set up. In the dining room the table was in place, as well as the chairs to them, the kitchen was clean as a whistle and the appliances were all stainless steel and the cabinets all had a cherry red finish.

There was three rooms each was fairly large and there was one bathroom on the bottom floor, the back yard was fairly large with a wooden deck with part of the roof above it. All in all it was a very nice house and very spacious.

Toro spoke and said "wow this place is big, all the rooms are the same size so good thing I got here first, I'm getting the bottom room" he said with a little smirk on his face, and then continued "okay tsuna, do you want to play a few games before we leave, its only about ten thirty so would play for a bit until lunch time and then go get something to eat." Tsuna spoke up and said "sure sounds like a plan to me but be prepare to get your but handed to you" he said with a small smirk to which toro replied "ha like you handed it to me last night, if I remember correctly, and correct me if I'm wrong, didn't I beat you and you do twenty pushups." Tsuna looked away as if embarrassed and then said "whatever, that was only one game let's see how you do in my world with Assassin's Creed do you have a copy?"

"It just so happens that I have a copy of Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood how about it lets go, it seemed like everything was set up anyway so we should be fine. Let's go online and see who the better assassin is huh?" and with that they made their way from Toro's new room to the living room. And he pulled out two controllers to his X-Box elite, turned it on, and waited for it to turn all the way on.

Once it was on toro said "okay, first you need to retrieve your profile so it's on here as well and then we can truly start our game." And so he went to profiles, signed out, and went to make profile, tsuna had the controller and went to retrieve profile. After tsuna was done he had a character who looked like him, save for the clothes and his name was NeoSkymaster.

Toro looked at tsuna and said "NeoSkymaster, that's pretty cool, when did you start to speak Italian?" tsuna just looked at him and said "I learned the language when I was about five, after finding one of my dad's Japanese to Italian dictionaries. I always had a lot of time on my hands I have actually learned the language quite well and can speak it fluently now, along with three other languages including English, Latin, and Chinese."

Toro was surprise to hear this and was glad to have someone he could keep his language skills sharp with and then spoke up "awesome, with my parents always traveling I had to learn different languages for when we moved I learned those as well as Spanish, Russian, and French, we can keep each other well versed in our common ones and I can teach you the other ones I know."

"That would be awesome, I'm looking forward to it" while they finished talking they noticed that the game had loaded so toro said "well you're going to have to wait so that I can show you who the best assassin is" while grabbing the controller and switching back to his profile which tsuna noticed "GodslayerKratos? That's pretty cool why that though?" and what he heard response was simply "I was a big god of war fan and I thought it was cool so I kept it."

"Alright now that that is taken care of shall we?" and with a slight bow tsuna said "we shall" and thus the game began. And hour and a half later the games were over and tsuna was the winner, he shot up off the couch and said "ha told you not to mess around my domain, sorry kratos but I have won this battle" and with that toro looked at tsuna and then they both busted out laughing, and tsuna was back on the couch.

After getting his breath back toro spoke and said "okay skymaster, you one this one now seeing as how it's around lunch time could you show me to a good place to eat in town that would be cool." Tsuna spoke up shortly after having regained control of his breathing "yeah, how does sushi sound I have heard about this amazing place that makes the best sushi around."

"I could go for some sushi, I have only had the kind from American style it was alright but if you're saying this stuff is that good let's go, I have been waiting for the real deal." With that said toro grabbed his wallet out of his bag and put his shoes back and so did tsuna, then they were out the door.

"Alright skymaster lets go, you lead the way to this awesome sushi place you've been talking about." Tsuna replied with "alright kratos but be warned I think the god who has blessed this place cannot be slain haha, anyway I will take about forty five minutes to get there so I hope you are ready to walk."

"No problem, it's a good thing I brought my iPod and this beats pill we are set to go." He pulled out both from his pockets and turned them on once on the first song to be played was war pigs by black Sabbath. Tsuna was curious what the band was called so he asked and in return he got "Black Sabbath they are a great band from before we were born like when out parents were probably in high school."

Tsuna said "awesome, I'll have to listen to find some of their songs and put them on my iPod then" toro was quick to say "don't sweat it, I have all of their CD's I can just put them on there for you." "Really that would be awesome, thank you toro" "don't sweat it, now then lets enjoy the music and our walk to our destination, feel free to point out necessary things as we go on our way"

The song ended and the next one to play was The Immigrant Song and with that they continued on their way while listening to some good music.

After forty five minutes, Jimi, Pantera, Megadeath, and some nirvana they arrived at the sushi house called Takesushi. Tsuna spoke up and said "that was awesome, I especially like that song what was it….Purple haze, the solos were awesome. Oh were here let's go in."

"Welcome to takesushi, someone will be with you momentarily so please take a seat" said the older man behind the bar who was cutting up fish and making sushi so precisely it was truly awesome. They took a seat at a table that was in one of the corners and waited for their server.

After about five minutes a young man who seemed a younger copy of the sushi chef said "hello my name is takeshi and I will be your server today, what can I get you guys" toro was first to speak "ill have a root beer to drink and a miso soup to start please" with that written down takeshi turned to tsuna and said "and for you sir?"

Tsuna seemed to be a little nervous and then while not looking at Takeshi and looking down said "I'll have the same as him please." With that written down Takeshi seeming to not notice the brunette's nervousness left to go the order. Toro noticed this and asked what was wrong the reply was "nothing I'm fine"

Toro looked at him and gave him a look that said _really now _he spoke and said "I have only known you for like two days and I know that you are trying to hide something, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I am your friend and I am here for you." Saying the last part a little hurt that tsuna wouldn't tell him what was bothering him.

Seeming to notice the change in his friend's voice tsuna started "I'll tell you later just not in a public place I'll tell you when we go back to your place" at hearing that toro perked up a bit and said "ok" and when that was said takeshi came back out with two root beers, set them on the table, turned around, got the miso soup, and said "okay, two root beers and two miso soup have you guys decided what yo would like to have today?"

Tsuna spoke first to order "ill have the yellow tale, jalapeño poppers, and an order of California rolls please." Toro thought to himself _he may be small but he sure can eat, _then he ordered "ill have the yellow tale as well, an order of crab rolls please." Takeshi wrote that down and then left to place the order.

"So tsuna, what do you like to do for fun?" tsuna seemed to think about it for a minute and then he said "I like to cook I learned from my mom, I'm not as good as her but still pretty good, play video games as you can tell, read I love to read, and I like to write when I can. How about you toro?"

"let's see, I love music as a matter of fact I should show you my guitar sometime, I also like to write songs, and like you I like to cook I find it fun as well as relaxing, I know with my size and everything it doesn't seem like something I would do but it is that's not weird is it?" tsuna replied "nope to each his own, I feel that way too." With a small smile

"I'm also a good pâtissier" tsuna said and he got "I'm alright with pastries not the best but not the best at it so average I guess haha" out of toro. By this time Takeshi came back with their orders and took another trip to get the rest of it. "Here you go guys, call me if you need anything else"

"Actually can we get refills for our drinks please" toro asked and with a nod Takeshi took their cups and said he would be back shortly and he was "alright I'll be in the back just call if you need anything else." With that he left while thinking _why did that brunette look familiar, that back haired guy is a new face though. And walked away._

About an hour of eating and small talk the two had finished their meals and toro called out to takeshi "what can I do for you guys?" "Can I get the bill please" takeshi disappeared for a moment and returned with said bill "here you go"

Toro read the bill and shrugged he pulled out 5,977.98 yen out of his wallet and tsuna saw the bill and said "we could split it you don't have to pay it all" toro was quick to reply "don't worry about it, you let me stay over helped me to my house and, you showed me around this is the least I can do for my new friend." With a smile on his face.

"If you're sure, so where do you want to go now?" well I do have to find my school but it shouldn't be too hard to find ill just look for students with the same uniform as me, no big deal I'm going to go home call my parents and explore my house and go to sleep" tsuna said okay and they got up and started to walk back to tsuna's house all the while listening to music from toro's iPod. They reached their destination and said their farewells with that they departed ways with it beginning to get dark on his way home.

**With Toro **

He walked home all the while listening to music in his headphones while thinking _tsuna seems like a cool guy I'm glad that he was my first friend in this place. I can tell that this is going to be a good new start for me I never thought I would say this but I can't wait to go to school tomorrow, yup still sounds weird._

As he was thinking he almost didn't notice the guys that were following him key word almost, he turned down a dark alleyway, with a dim light above him and he walked under the light and waited for the thugs to follow him in the ally.

When they got there one of the thugs said "hey there asshole remember us?" the three stooges as well as well as seven other guys and then he spoke up again "you thought you could get away with what you did and not get your punishment" toro just stood there he took of his jacket, beanie, and put his belongings i.e. his iPod, headphones, phone, and wallet onto his jacket. All the while seeming to be unamused.

The thug spoke again and said "what you think you'll be able to take us all on?" he laughed an evil laugh and said "there is ten of us and only one of you! Were gonna beat the shit out of you and teach you some respect asshole" toro laughed and noticed the makeshift weapons that they had and smirked.

_Haha I needed some practice it's been a while since I have fought anyone this just won't be fair, for them of course. _They noticed his smirk and it pissed them off so the leader of the stooges said "get him" and they all rushed him toro thought what he would do and then rushed them he, jumped up and bought his knee to the first ones jaw and there was a sickening crack, he was down and Toro used his body to spin and bring his foot to the side of the seconds head and sent him to the wall.

The third he brought his fist to his face and he fell into a heap on the floor, the fourth he brought his knee to his stomach and he keeled over, the fifth had enough time to raise his weapon and swing only to miss and have is ripped from his hand and used against him with a crack! To his knee and before he could cry out he had been knocked out.

The sixth only saw an elbow before he blacked out, the seventh swung the crowbar in his hand only to meet air and pass out before he could feel the pain in the back of his skull, the eighth froze with fear before he was knocked out with the bat he was holding, the ninth was punched and felt a rib break as he bowled over unconscious from shock,

Finally Toro reached the final stooge who stood behind the rest he stood behind the rest of the underlings, he was really freaked out and he pulled out a switchblade and said "who are you, what do you want leave me alone, go away,"

He kept swinging his blade around wildly before he lost Toro and he freaked out more he heard in a voice that was scary enough to make him tremble behind him say "who I am is not important but what I am is your worst nightmare, I never want to see you again you sicken me"

He turned around and swung, he was disarmed and he was instantly scared, he pissed his pants and slumped to the floor before he was swiftly knocked unconscious a blow to the face.

Toro reached into the ninth stooge's pocket and pulled his phone out of his pocket, opened it, and dialed 119 and waited for an operator to answer "119 what's your emergency" Toro spoke in a voice that seemed panicked "yes hello, I was on my way home and I was jumped in this alleyway and I'm about to lose consciousness please help."

the operator spoke up "okay sir please remain calm we are sending help to your location" "thank…..you" he said as if he had lost consciousness and dropped the phone on the floor by the stooge after positioning him to look as if he had dropped his phone.

He left the alleyway after picking up his belongings and continued on his way home he looked at his phone to check the time and muttered to himself "a whole minute damn I must be getting slow" he shrugged "well it has been a while I need to pick up my speed training again" and continued his way home, he got home and walked to his room he switched into some black pajama pants and a blank red shirt. He closed his eyes and thought _shower tonight or shower tomorrow? Whatever I'll take it tomorrow before school. _With those last thoughts he fell asleep.

**And that's chapter two of a friendly bull I hope you look forward to more thank you for your time till then Later Daze**


	3. The Demon and The Bull Clash!

**Here is chapter three I thank you those who have followed my story I hope you enjoy this chapter**

The Next Morning

Toro woke up and stretched his body and hearing the cracks in his back he looked at his clock that read 7:00 A.M. and thought _I still have an hour till school so I have enough time to shower, get ready, eat, and make it to school on time alright better start _he got up and did those things. He walked out the door with some buttered toast with jam on it.

He was walking in the general direction he remembered to the school and thought okay I know it's this way he noticed a taller female wearing the same uniform as him walking with a smaller girl with the same uniform, he approached he and said "excuse me miss I'm new and I'm going to be in your school could you guide me there please" she said sure and they continued to walk until they got to the school.

Toro spoke to the girls and said "thank you for showing me the way I really appreciate it." The girls said "no problem, I'm Hana and this is Kyoko by the way" "my name is Yasuhiko Yasutoro, thank you once again" and with that the girls were on their way.

He was walking and looked at his phone and said okay about five minutes till class starts I have time to walk, just as he finished that sentence there was a blur that passed him and all he saw was the retreating figure that had brunette hair.

Toro just shrugged it off and thought to himself _that person must have just gotten up or something he definitely needs to wake up earlier _he proceeded to walk to the main office and asked for help he said his name and was led to the correct teacher. The teacher led him as class was about to begin. "Okay Yasutoro wait here and ill introduce you"

He waited for a moment and then the teacher called him in and asked him to introduce himself and he said "hello my name is Yasuhiko Yasutora I just transferred from America I hope we get along" the girls save Hana and Kyoko all swooned over him and the guys save for tuna and Takeshi who was asleep glared at him momentarily.

"Okay students calm down, yasutoro you can sit behind Sawada, sawada raise your hand" tsuna did so and as soon as he did his eyes bulged and Toro just smiled and said "hey tuna, looks like were in the same school and the same class lucky huh?" the class seemed to whisper and mumble at the familiarity the two showed.

"Hey Toro this is a surprise I thought you were in like high school, this is awesome" the two conversed as he walked to his seat behind tsuna on the way there one of the boys had a smirk on his face and stuck out his foot to trip Toro, he saw this and laughed to himself internally, he just jumped over the foot with a front flip while landing perfectly and continued to walk as if nothing had happened and sat down in his seat the class just stared at him as he sat down and pulled out his glasses, notebook, and a pencil.

He just looked up after setting up his desk and said "ummm….sensei aren't you going to start the class" the teacher mouth still slightly agape said "oh yes your right Yasutoro, okay class let's focus on today's lesson pull out your notebooks and be prepared to take notes."

The class did so and all seemed to return to 'normal' and seemed to be okay that is until lunch when all the girls swarmed him and rapidly asked him question after question "what's your favorite food?" "do you like sweets?" "How do you like it here so far?" "Do you have a girlfriend?" toro not wanting to be rude answered the questions he could hear.

"My favorite food is pizza, yes I like sweets, and I like it just fine thank you for asking" he chuckled a little before answering the last question "and no I do not have a girlfriend, now if you'll excuse me I am going to go eat lunch with a friend" he bade the girls farewell as he made his way to tsuna.

After he reached tsuna he said "there are a lot of girls and a lot of fuss over me, it'll blow over though I hope it does anyway" he said with a slight sweat drop and tsuna replied "after what you did in class your fanfare will be around for a while, that was awesome how did you learn to move like that especially with your size. How did you do that?"

Toro replied with a grim smile and said "I had to get stronger, I'll tell you specifics later, but now I would just like to enjoy my lunch, do you know any good spots to chill and eat at here?" he said as he perked up a little, tsuna said "sure, yeah, come with me" tsuna dropped the earlier conversation and he walked out of the class and went up the roof.

"Wow, tsuna this is awesome but won't we get in trouble hanging out up here?" tsuna shook his head and said "na, no one comes up here" as soon as those words left his mouth they heard a mumble they looked towards the source of the noise and heard "herbivores, you have disturbed my nap and for that you will be bitten to death."

The demon perfect of namimori or more commonly known as Hibari Kyoya had barred his tonfa and rushed tsuna first, as he was about to strike tsuna his tonfa slashed downward and was about to come down tsuna's head when, out shot a hand and grabbed the tonfa. To say the demon perfect was surprised was a little bit of an understatement, no one and I mean no one had been able to stop his strike before let alone with their bare hand. But his stupor left as quickly as it had come.

The angered toro spoke up "excuse me but just because you were awoken from your nap is no reason to attack someone who was just walking in the same place" he said in his eerily calm voice and the perfect was getting excited with the prospect of a worthy opponent he hopped back out of toro's grasp and went into an offensive fighting stance.

"Fight me herbivore" was all that was said before he lunged at toro and started to attack quickly and harshly. Each strike was quicker and stronger but still missing toro was starting to get aggravated and was thinking _damn it I just wanted to eat my lunch in peace why do people always have to start shit with me I was only protecting my friend damn it _he heard the bell ring and said "fuck, come on man give me a break I just wanted to eat my lunch can't we do this some other time."

Hibari suddenly stopped and said in his usual monotone voice "fine, I accept your offer after school in the court yard be there or be prepared to be bitten to death" with that Hibari walked into the school as if nothing had happened and that left toro and tsuna rushing to gather their things and as tsuna had eaten his food while toro fought.

Toro had rushed to eat while they made their way back to the classroom and toro saying "shit, fuck the first day of school and I already got into a fight, and I didn't even get to enjoy my food damn it come on tsuna" he grabbed tsuna and hefted him onto his shoulder after putting his food container in tsuna's hands and ran as fast as he could towards their class.

Tsuna was screaming "hahiiiii" the whole while as he realized that toro was the perfect name for him as he ran like a raging bull towards their classroom, toro had just barged into the classroom when the teacher was entering and went to tsuna's seat and set him down and he sat down while breathing out a sigh.

As soon as he opened his eyes he saw that the entire class was looking at him and tsuna he noticed tsuna slumped down and seemed to be embarrassed as he noted the red at the tips of his ears, he didn't really know what the problem was he only ran into the room there shouldn't be anything wrong with that right, then he realized _I was just….. _holding_… tsuna… over my shoulder oh okay._

Then it hit him that would be something people don't see often, well whatever I hope they just forget about it. Then he heard something that he didn't quite like when he heard one of the male students say "why was the new guy carrying dame-tsuna, how does he even know someone like dame-tsuna"

Toro made it known that he didn't like the nickname his friend was given "I'm sorry, did I hear that correctly did you just say 'dame-tsuna'" putting emphasis on dame his demeanor seeming to get more rigid "why would you say that" the student had enough cajones to reply with "because he is dame, and no-good"

Toro had his aura oozing with killing intent _what about him is dame he shows the qualities of a good person and he has a high intellect how is that dame. _He noticed that the student was getting scared and then he noticed tsuna look at him and looked sad that got his attention and he started to calm down and repeated a mantra to himself.

_why does he look so sad, damn it I need to calm down tame the bull TAME the bull TAME THE bull TAME THE BULL _his breathing slowed and he regained his composer and said into the students ear "if you call him dame again ill make sure you regret it, make sure you spread the word I always make good on my word" and went back to his seat.

He said to the teacher "sorry for interrupting please forgive me and begin your lesson sensei" the teacher looked at him and said "no need, I'll let it slide this time please refrain from doing it again, don't want a detention on the first day of school do we" she said with a light smile and turned to begin the lesson.

He spoke in a softer voice to tsuna "im sorry, I didn't mean to scare or upset you, I understand if you don't want to be around me, sorry for bothering you" he said in a saddened tone and toro looked down at his desk after not getting a reply from tsuna, that snapped tsuna out of his thoughts and he whispered to toro "well talk after school"

It was the end of school and toro and tsuna were walking out and headed to the courtyard on the way they talked and tsuna spoke up first "I wasn't scared as much of you as I was down, I didn't want to lose my friend, I thought when you found out that I was dame-tsuna" he put air quotes around dame "that's what I was worried about, I mean I'm not stupid or anything I just am clumsy my grades are good, they don't know that though, I just kept it under wraps and wanted to stay dame-tsuna just stay under the radar and not get noticed, so I just ignored the name and played the role, the only thing about me that is no-good is my clumsiness and that's about it" he stood there and was prepared to lose the friend he had only just recently gained but was surprised when toro spoke.

"I thought you were sad because I got a little violent, that I am happy is out of the way, on the topic of being dame-tsuna, that as to go but that we can do some other time if it makes you comfortable to be dame-tsuna around people I won't stop you"

At this tsuna smiled as they reached the courtyard toro spoke again "okay first I have to fight or spar with that tonfa guy then we can be on our way do you want to stay and leave with me or go on ahead either is cool with me."

"I stay and watch it would be cool to see your fighting style, I not usually one for violence but I actually looking forward to the fight" they got to the courtyard and saw that there were other students that were there as well and it seemed they were waiting for toro he spoke up "well, I wonder what the crowd is for"

"well it's not every day that the president of the D.C. challenges someone to a fight he usually just hurts them and that's all she wrote, what I'm wondering is how they all found out, I didn't tell anyone and you didn't, good thing the students are spread way out hibari sempai doesn't like crowds like at all "

"Well, I guess that this is where I fight wait for me ill see if I can bade enough time or get us out of here I really don't feel like fighting" _well not at full strength anyway _with a wave and a quick "good luck tsuna had went to join the crowd"

Toro had gone to the center where hibari was waiting "took you long enough herbivore" _man what's his deal with classifications here I need to find a way of not wrecking the pace ill see if he'll agree to a full power fight later _he spoke loud enough that hibari could hear him but quiet enough that crowd could not "hey do you think we could like maybe fight at fifty percent power" at this hibari grunted with distaste "you seem to not like that idea but let me finish here, we can fight full power another day, no bars held how about it?"

Hibari nodded and that was all the confirmation that toro needed they both waited for the other to make the first move hibari sped forward with his tonfa bared and ready to attack he struck out only to meet air. Toro had jumped up and was standing on the weapon of his opponent, he back flipped as hibari retreated his weapon, and toro with his speed went to strike at hibari's jaw but met tonfa he didn't flinch as any normal human would when meeting the cold hard steel of the tonfa no he stood there, they both pushed with the force they were allowed to use.

They were locked for a moment they both gave a heavy push and both jumped back from the force of the other. Hibari sent out to strike with both of his tonfa but they were grasped by toro, neither moved and then toro while holding the tonfa raised both legs and was about to chest kick hibari but as soon as he made contact hibari pulled back and toro saw his opening going on the offensive while hibari was stuck in defensive fighting.

Once he got his bearings back he was once again on the offensive and toro had to defend he kept his guard up hibari swung an over head strike with one tonfa as the other went to make contact with toro's stomach, the first stopped with toro's forearm and the second caught in the palm of his hand, he moved to bring his knee to hibari's stomach but it was blocked by hibari's own they were in a deadlock and they both knew it. Both were satisfied with the results that the other was able to dish out toro noticed on hibari's usually stoic face a small grin tug at the corner of his mouth he himself was smiling widely as he had not had a good fight like this one in a while and he was ecstatic that he found someone who could keep him on his toes as well as hold his own against him.

They were both showing signs of tiring and they both crossed fists once more before seeming to come to an understanding that this would be sufficient for nor they both stopped and shook hands to signify the others respect. Hibari spoke up "carnivore tell me your name" "Yasuhiko Yasutoro, thanks for the fight" hibari introduced himself "Hibari Kyoya" with his usual monotone voice and they shook hands before they both went to go their separate ways.

The crowd seemed to be stupefied that there was someone who could match the demon perfect in fighting, even the teachers and faculty who had come to stop the fight were standing there stunned, the principle had even come out form his office to see what was causing all of the ruckus and was awestruck at what he saw the same as everyone else.

Hibari was gone and toro had gone to tsuna who had his bag and said "come on tsuna we better get going it's gonna be late soon we should get going" and that broke tsuna out of his stupor as he said "yeah let's get going" and they both left toro walked as if nothing had happened and tsuna followed him still trying to process what had just happened. With his departure the stupor that had settled upon everyone seemed to fade and they started to mill about and start to make their way home from school.

**This ends chapter three of a friendly bull I hope you enjoyed let me know what you thought in the reviews and thanks for you time till next time Later Daze**


	4. The Training Begins

**Here is chapter four took a few days but I got it without further adieu please read on**

The boys were on their way to tsuna's house when toro spoke "man it getting late it'll be dark by the time it get home" tsuna had finally come out of his stupor and said "just stay over at my house tonight, you forgot a shirt and basketball shorts the other day" "are you sure man I don't want to impose on you or anything"

"Don't worry about it, what are friends for? Besides it gives me another chance to beat you at another game I'm thinking madden this time what says you?" "I says we need to do our homework done first I like to get it out of the way before we have fun" a smile formed "also you're gonna get your ass handed to you on a silver platter" they arrive to his house and went inside and tsuna said "tadaima"

As they took off their shoes and then said "kaa-san toro is here and were going to work on some homework in my room" nana stuck her head out of the kitchen and said "oh toro-kun, would you like to stay for dinner?" he replied with "yes, I would love to, I was also wondering, could I stay the night?" she didn't even have to think she said "sure toro-kun you are always welcomed to stay, I'll be up in a few minutes with snacks."

They went up and started on their homework, Toro and tsuna finished their homework in about a half an hour getting snacks halfway through "man the homework wasn't so bad" Toro said as he stretched out his back "hey tsuna what are you doing this Sunday?" "Not much why?" "I was wondering if you could show me somewhere, I could train maybe the woods or something, it's been a while and I need a wide open space to train"

"Yeah, I'll show you out to namimori woods, its pretty big and there is a clearing that you could use, ill take you there this Sunday" with a small smile on his face. They played games for a awhile then heard Nana say "boys its dinner time, come on down" they both called back down "okay" they went down and ate dinner, Toro went into the bath then tsuna went they were both ready for bed tsuna on his bed and Toro on the futon with a "goodnight" on both ends they both went to sleep.

**Sunday**

"this has been a pretty good week, now would you show me that clearing you were talking about I want to check it out and see what I can do with it" "yeah lets go" with that they took off to the namimori woods, they made it to the clearing and Toro said "this is nice I can work with this" while nodding his head in approval.

"Okay tsuna I need you to show me another place" Tsuna asked "where is that?" the answer was "I need you to take me to the nearest auto shop I need to put in an order." "yeah lets go" with that they were off again they were walking and Tsuna had led them to Namimori Auto they went in and to the front counter.

"Yes I would like to place an order please" the man over the counter said "what can I get for you today sonny?" "yeah I want to order a tractor tire" the man seemed to think Toro was messing with him, so even tsuna looking in disbelief the old man said with a chuckle "I'm sorry sonny maybe my hearing isn't what it used to be, did you just say you wanted to buy a tractor tire?"

With a small laugh Toro spoke "no you heard right, I would like to order a tractor tire, a BKT: Ag tire if possible" the man looked at him dumbfounded "if it's about the money, I can pay" the older man said "could you hold on for a minute sonny" "sure" with that he disappeared for a moment and came back with a person who was wearing a shirt, tie, slacks, and dress shoes.

"Umm…. Am I in trouble, I didn't do anything wrong did I?" the white collar looked at him and said "no, no you're not in trouble young man, its just people don't usually come in and ask for tractor tires and I'm kind of legally inclined to ask what you need it for."

"oh yeah sorry I forgot about that, I need it for personal use" the white collar spoke up again "and what type of personal use requires a tractor tire pray tell?" "well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you" "try me" was what he said in a voice that said _really now_

Toro spoke up and said "the intention I had for the tire was to use it in my training, it requires the tire for a few of the workouts, so would it be possible to get the tire?" the man spoke up again "that sounds plausible but I need some proof that you would be able transport the tire, come with me." Toro looked at him like _really _and let out a sigh, and followed the man anyway.

They came to the back of the building and there were many things scattered about, parts and the like. "okay, if you say that the tire is needed I want you to pick up and throw this tire, and if you can throw it from there" he pointed to a tire at one side of the yard and then pointed to the direction of the other side and said "ill not only give you the tire, but I will also give it to you half price."

Toro looked at the man with a smirk and said "that's all, sweet!" be walked over to the tire and asked tsuna to hold his jacket and he proceeded to the tire and grabbed it with one hand and lifted it, he did a few practice swings before he threw it with ease.

After he threw it, it seemed to sail through the air and made it to the other side of the lot without trouble. He went over to tsuna who had his mouth agape and gabbed his and proceeded to close tsuna's mouth for him.

While putting his jacket on the asked "so when can I expect my tire to be here?" still stupefied by what he saw, the white collar said "if I put the order in today it should be here sometime next week, leave a number and we'll contact you when it gets here."

"Thanks" was all Toro said before he walked out, after writing down his number and started to head home "one more stop, I know where to go since you showed me already" they walked with Toro leading this time, when he stopped walking they were at a hardware store they went in and Toro grabbed a sledge hammer, rope, and some caution cones.

After purchasing those they left again and noticed that it was getting dark "hey tsuna lets go, well stop at your house and then, I'll walk to mine" "alright sounds like a plan to me." And so they did they went to tsuna's and parted ways with "I'll see you at school"

**That Thursday **

_Hello sir we have that tire you ordered it came in today, would you like to have it delivered to your house?_ Toro spoke up and with a slight chuckle said _Na, I'll be there to pick it up in about half an hour, thanks for letting me know. _With that Toro had hung up his phone and started his way down the stairs

_Man today was a long day, it seems like, at least ill be able to start up my training again, it's been a while and my body is starting to fall out of sync. _He walked to the auto shop and said "hello I'm here to pick up my tire" "ah…..yes, the tractor tire let me tell someone to bring it up here for you."

The tire was brought up and rung up the front desk man said "okay that'll be 17,742.42 yen please" he handed the man the money, and was asked "would you like some help, getting it to your vehicle sir?" "No thanks, I'm good" he picked up the tire and grabbed the inner wall and had it on one shoulder.

"Thank you have a good day sir." The clerk had a seriously stupefied look on his face as Toro lifted the tire onto his shoulder with his mouth agape. Toro just kept walking onward like it was nothing "yeah, same to you kid."

"Okay, now I need to get this home and I'll take it out to the clearing Sunday and bring all my other equipment then I can fully resume my training" he muttered to himself as he continues on his way home.

**The next day**

Class was in session and it was the class before lunch. The bell rang and everyone went to go eat their food. "Hey tsuna what are you doing this Sunday?" "Same as usual, play some games, read some books, and brush up on some of my languages why?" "I'm gonna start training again on Sunday and I could use some help moving my stuff to the clearing if you are not busy, if you are busy that's cool just let me know."

"no, its fine don't worry about it, I have time and maybe you could even help me get stronger haha" Toro had a look on his face that gave of the thought of contemplation and a small smirk arose on his face. Tsuna however did not notice this smirk and continued to laugh his small laugh.

**That Sunday**

Toro had his things set up as he needed them and was ready but he was also waiting for tsuna to arrive Toro was wearing black basketball shorts, a black tanks top and black tennis shoes. What tsuna thought was just a simple watching practice has turned into a practice of his own, Toro had set up a smaller, easier, starter type of course, a miniature one is you will.

Tsuna had finally shown up he was wearing; his white chucks, blue jeans, and orange shirt with a white long-sleeve shirt under, and a white beanie. "'bout time you showed up, I was starting to think you weren't gonna show" he tossed tsuna a bag "here put these on, that is definitely not workout attire" tsuna just gave a look that seemed to say_ whaaaaaaat! _Toro had told him so "you're the one who said that you wanted to train with me" "that was a joke, come on I don't train"

"Do you really want keep getting beaten up by bullies, come on ill just work on your cardio so you can al least outrun them the next time they try to get you, I won't be there all the time and I want you to at least be able to do that much" "fine" he went to go change and came back with; dark blue tennis shoes, dark blue basketball shorts, and a white tank top.

"okay I'm ready what do I have to do first?" Toro drew a few lines and then a line across those ones "okay I want you to go through this, you have to put one foot in here then lift the other high as you go and keep a pace, left foot in one square, right foot in the next keep that pace." Tsuna followed the given instructions as Toro began to run on the outside perimeter of the clearing.

After about five minutes tsuna had collapsed, seeing this Toro spoke up "okay well take a break" he went and got two waters out of an ice chest "tsuna, I was watching you and I have to say not, bad I didn't think you would last this long" "thanks" was his reply with a sweat drop "okay after our break, we are gonna work on upper body work, separate sets of work outs of course but it's all good."

They had finished their water bottles and had gotten back up, Toro took tsuna to an area that had two tires one was the tractor tire and the other was a simple car tire. "Okay tsuna this is what your gonna do, your gonna do, you are gonna flip this tire" tsuna looked at him funny "don't you give me that look" Toro laughed a little then continued "anyway, your gonna flip the tire, lift with your legs, now try it and we'll go from there"

Tsuna went to the tire and did as instructed. "Okay, you're doing okay, but remember keep your back straight and lift with your legs, now do it again." tsuna did it again "better, again" tsuna did it again "good keep doing it like that, stop for a moment." He picked up the tire and walked to one of the edges of the clearing, and set the tire down "I want you to flip this tire from here to the other end and keep going as long as you can"

Toro went to his tractor tire that was across from tsuna and stated his tire flips, he continued while tsuna was doing his and was stating to tie out ate making it half way across but was still going, too has been back and forth twice when tsuna made it across and collapsed completely wiped

"I'm done no more I can't feel my arms" Toro let out a chuckle and said "okay that'll be all for today, hop on I'll get you home don't worry about it" Tsuna got on Toro's back and he carried him home. They got back to tsuna's house and Toro told Nana "hello" she saw tsuna and had a worried look on her ace, noticing this too told her "oh don't worry nana-san, he is just exhausted he just passed out" she nodded her head and he took tsuna to his bed and layer him down before covering him, Toro took his leave "later Nana-san" "leaving so soon Toro-kun?"

"Yeah, I have a few things to do before I go home so I'll see you later." He waved after getting his shoes on "make sure you come and visit again" "I will" was his response when he got out of the gate he walked in the direction of the woods and said to himself "now, the real training can begin." Was all he said as he ran off into the forest.

**That is chapter four of the friendly bull any thoughts comments or concerns let me know thanks for your time. Later Daze**


	5. The Smoking Bomb

**I have returned sorry it took so long I was busy with school and reading other fics. anyway with out further adieu here is chapter five of The Friendly Bull enjoy**

**Monday**

The day was nice and the classes were about to begin Toro was sitting in his seat and waiting for the day to start he had not seen tsuna that morning and was wondering if he had gone a little too hard on him for his first day. The bell was just about to ring when tsuna had rushed in at the last minute, and Toro knew that he was gonna be alright.

"Hey tsuna, what took you so long to get here this morning?" Toro said with a smirk. "Haha very funny, I was so sore yesterday, then again I'm not the most physically fit person around" he sweat dropped. "Oh don't worry ill help you with that." Was Toro's reply with a sadistic smile on his face "you now Toro, if I didn't know any better I would say you were a sadist with that smile"

Toro feigned innocence "but tsuna wouldn't that make you a masochist" tsuna just for flustered and stuttered out "w-whatever" he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed "oh come on don't be that way, you know I'm just joking, anyway time to pay attention the teacher is here" he pointed at the teacher.

Class progressed fairly smooth and all was well then lunch happened, the girls all swarmed Toro and wanted him to eat lunch with them, he declined graciously and said he already had someone he already promised to eat with_. Whew dodged a bullet there, I hope this craze ends soon or at least a new student to take some of the heat off me._

Were his thoughts as he made his way out of the classroom, tsuna was standing by the door waiting "come on lets go, I wanna eat before I have to spar with Hibari" they walked and finally made it to the roof when a tonfa flashed out, tsuna was surprised but Toro just stood there with the tonfa in his hand "come on Hibari, can't I eat my food first."

With a grunt Hibari pulled away and they continued to where they usually sit while Hibari was a little further away, Toro spoke "Tsuna we'll be training again after school today, after we drop by your house to tell Nana-san of course and our training will keep going front this day forth" "I thought this was gonna be like a weekly thing"

"well I could have started with the training regimen being in shorter turns but, with your body, well I had to change it up so I could maximize the effectiveness of the workout for you, while at the same time thinking of your lifting limit as well as your stamina so you can get the most out of your work out."

"Okay, how long before I would be able to get to where you are at?" "The same level as me? That would take at least two and a half years" "What! That's how long you have been training for" "yeah, I started when I was about eleven and half or twelve, why I started I would rather talk about rite now"

Toro looked a little gloomy but then bounced back and said "okay, I'm done, come on Hibari lets spar" the rest of lunch was spent with sparring at one point Toro suggested "hey tsuna why don't you jump in?" Tsuna gave a pleading look that said no! Then Toro spoke again "come on I wanna see you fighting capabilities, of course this is just for fun I'll go easy I promise and there's only like five minutes left anyway come on" "fine but please go easy I don't feel like being more sore today." "I promise ill only go like fifteen percent, now come at me I'm ready when you are" Tsuna charged at Toro and struck with his right hand jab, then a left, a right kick, then a right jab again.

These attacks were all dodged, with ease but they did impress Toro for even at this speed he was able to almost again key word being almost managed to connect his blows, _alright he is doing pretty good against me offensively lets see how he does on defense. _Toro moved out of defense and went on the offensive right hook, right jab, then a left jab, and a right jab and a left cross.

_He dodged them fairly easy and was doing good but I looks like his stamina is starting to fail him, his moves are becoming sluggish and sloppy. _Toro stopped tsuna's assault by grabbing his fist and said "the bell is about to ring, that's good for now" tsuna was panting and he asked while he took breaths in between his words "so….How'd….I….do?"

"Not bad for someone who, allegedly has never fought and doesn't train" he put air quotes aground never fought. Tsuna spoke up "I've never fought but I do have my experience when it comes to ducking and dodging hits." "Well off of that note let's get going the bell should ring right about now" the bell rang and they were off to class, Hibari just walked off to roam the grounds and went back to looking for people to bite to death.

As they walked to class Toro spoke to tsuna "okay from what I have seen up there and how you handled the training yesterday you'll make some headway with me as your trainer, I'll do what I can as long as you do the same deal?" he extended his hand and tsuna looked at it for a moment and then grasped the offered hand and said "deal." they both walked back into class and sat down and made their way through school, with their promise in mind.

**Three Months Later**

Tsuna and Toro were walking into class and Toro had a comment "hey tsuna, seems like you have progressed well" "thanks, I had a good trainer" "flattery will not help your training go down, but thanks for the complement thought haha" they walked into the class and then the uproar seemed to be up again and Toro had noticed so he asked one of the guys in the class and said "hey man what's going on?"

"Uhhh! Oh Toro hey man word has it, there is a new transfer student coming in today" "alright, thanks for the info" "no problem" they when to their seats and Toro looked at tsuna and said "oh man I hope that this new student is a hot guy-" tsuna looked at him "don't look at me like that let me finish my sentence, ya jackass, anyway as I was saying I hope it's a hot guy to take this heat off of me, if it is then this will be the final sealing of my new kidness and the hordes of girls will stop coming at me."

"alright class, settle down" the class had all been seated and were looking at the teacher when he spoke "we have a new student" a tall good looking student with a silver mane of hair and beautiful green eyes wearing; a white over shirt, a red t-shirt under, blue jeans, black shoes, a wallet chain on his left hip, an armband on each wrist, and a necklace with trinkets hanging around his neck, walked into the classroom and all of the girls save for Hana and Kyoko went into fan girl mode. "His name is Gokudera Hayato" _Why does that name sound so familiar _thought _Toro_ to himself the silverette looked rather angry as he stalked into the classroom he didn't say much, so the teacher introduced him.

"he is an Italian exchange student, so treat him well, alright Gokudera you can sit behind Yamamoto, Yamamoto wake up, no sleeping in class" he woke with a start and as if it was the most normal thing in the world, yawned and stretched. The teacher just sweat dropped and released a sigh and said "just go sit behind him please" the new student just grunted and started to walk towards his seat all the while seeming to glare at tsuna as he was passing him he was about to lift his foot to kick over tsuna's desk but found it suddenly hard after he had raised it off the ground to move it, he then noticed the hand that was holding his foot "those are some nice shoes aren't they, what are they one hundred percent Italian leather?"

Both Toro and Gokudera had locked eyes and then it clicked "Hayato? Is that you?" "Toro? what are you doing here man, it's been a while I thought you were still living in America" Toro let go of his foot and they both gave each other a hug and it seemed to have made the fan girling even worse. They let go and Toro sat down but before Gokudera sat down he glared at tsuna and said "after school, behind the school, battle you and me don't try to run" so only tsuna could hear. Tsuna was confused and thought_ what the hell just happened? did i just get challenged to a fight? _

Toro wondered what was up so he asked Gokudera "what was that whisper about man?" "Oh don't worry about it man I just have something to settle with him" "well if you say so" was his wary reply. Class had gone well and the day had ended.

"alright tsuna we'll pick up our training later, after whatever business you have with Hayato, do you have your workout clothes?" tsuna seemed a little nervous and then spoke "you see, I have some things to do today so I'm not gonna be able to make it today" "alright man we can just cancel it today and I'll help you out, tomorrow well just do a little extra."

Tsuna looked sheepishly at him "I have some things to do alone" there was a lull in the conversation and then tsuna spoke up again "yeah I'm gonna be busy for a while so I don't know when I'll be able to train with you again." "if this is about the training being too hard you could have told me, we could have changed some things around to make it easier for you" Toro looked dejected, Tsuna spoke up "it's not the training I'm just busy"

"if it's too hard let me know, you don't have to lie to me" "it's not the training, I just have some personal stuff to do and it's not something you can help me with" he turned away from tsuna and had started to walk away "alright man, I'll see you in class or whatever" _I'm just worrying about nothing he said he didn't know when he would be able train or hangout for a while so it cant be something too bad can it? Whatever looks like I'll be training by myself for a _while_._

**With Tsuna **

Tsuna didn't want to leave Toro hanging but he also didn't want him to get involved with the mafia he was now a part of, it had started about a week ago. _Tsuna was waking home with Toro with him and they were almost at his house when Toro spoke up "hey tsuna I'm gonna call off training today." This surprised tsuna and he said in rebuttal _

_"__What, really? Why?" or more than not stammered it out. "I'm pretty tired today so I'm just gonna head home and sleep today well pick it up tomorrow" by this time they had mad it to the Sawada residence and said their farewells. Tsuna walked into his house and said "Tadaima" Nana poked her head out from the kitchen and said "hello tsu-kun, look what I found in the mail today" _

_Nana handed him the paper and on it read I will teach your child to be a leader of the next generation "do I need tutoring though kaa-san?" "well I suppose not but it says that, the costs have been paid for by your dad's work" the dad I haven't seen in ten years tsuna thought bitterly then he spoke softer to his mother "alright, fine I'll get the tutoring" there was a ring at the door so Nana asked him "tsu-kun can you get that please_? _" "sure"_

_Tsuna had gone to answer it when he opened it he didn't see anything, then he heard "cioussu" he looked down and said "uh are you lost kid?" "No, I'm Reborn the greatest hitman in the world and I will be your tutor, so that you can be a proper candidate for Vongola Decimo" "what kinda game are you playing kid?" "This is not a game, you are a descendant of Vongola primo and therefore are now a candidate to become Vongola Decimo" _

_"__Come on kid seriously go home" Reborn was starting to get irritated so he cocked a …. Green gun and aimed it at tsuna and fired it but it only met air. This surprised reborn momentarily but that surprise left as quickly as it came "geez kid be careful, you could hurt yourself with that thing" was heard from the left of reborn. This kid has potential, Iemitsu was clearly wrong when he was describing his son, not just anyone can dodge a bullet let alone one of my bullets._

_ "__alright, I believe you come in just don't fire that thing in my house" the green gun then transformed into a little chameleon, and stuck its tongue out at tsuna "umm okay" he drew out the word and then continued "one, sorry for calling you a thing" he trailed off then continue "…and two, does your chameleon have a name?" _

_"__This is Leon my partner" "right, sorry for calling you a thing Leon" Leon seemed to forgive him because he retracted his tongue. "Kaa-san, this is Reborn the tutor" Nana was putting the food on the table "Oh hello Reborn-Chan you must be smart to be a tutor at your age." "Yes Mrs. Sawada, I am very smart" "then please help tsuna, and please call me mama" she said with her disarming smile._

**End of Flashback Tsuna P.O.V.**

_I hope Toro doesn't think I'm trying to avoid training, I just don't want him to have to be caught up in this Mafia business, better than him getting hurt, even though he could handle himself well, but this is my problem not his. Whatever I just need to focus on this little problem with Hayato quickly and go home to whatever training that reborn has for me._

**Third person P.O.V. with Tsuna**

Tsuna was walking to the designated area and saw Gokudera so he spoke "Gokudera-san what can I do for you?" the silverette simply says "fight me, you don't even look deserving of the position of the Decimo Vongola so I will take it from you" as he took out some explosives and lit them.

Tsuna had a look on his face that seemed stupefied "why do you-" he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as Gokudera had thrown sticks of dynamite at him. The first thing that came to mind was Toro telling him to use his speed that is the key to his work. Without a second of hesitation Tsuna had pumped up his speed and had after dodging the first barrage turned around and went to work and put out the fuses of his second wave of dynamites.

Gokudera seemed pissed because he was not able to get tsuna and was frustrated he decided it would be a good idea to take out more explosives than he could hold and Tsuna having finished putting out the second barrage.

The silverette was about to throw them when he dropped one, with the other twenty-nine following suit soon after, and in that moment he realized that he had fucked up, or so he thought when he saw only a blur as Tsuna had gone and put out the fuses to what could have easily been thirty sticks of dynamite. When all was said and done Tsuna looked relived that they didn't go off, when he looked up he noticed that Gokudera was on his knees and apologizing to him and saying that he would be his subordinate from now on, as well as his right hand man.

When Tsuna was about to deny the offer and saying that he didn't want subordinates reborn popped out of nowhere and said "it is the rules when challenged the loser must swear loyalty to the winner" at this Tsuna said "alright, you can be a subordinate and I would like you to be more of a friend but I don't know about right hand man, is that oaky with you"

Gokudera looked a little down trodden at not being able to be his right hand man was quickly uplifted at still being able to be one of the subordinates and friends of the next heir of the Vongola. The while Reborn had a little smirk while thinking and _so the guardian of storm is found. _Tsuna spoke up and said "well I'm gonna go home now so I will see you tomorrow Gokudera-kun" to which he replied "I will see you in the morning juudaime" and with his bag in tow tsuna made his way home.

**I hope it was worth the wait, thank to those who have followed I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one thanks for your time Later Daze **


	6. Misconceptions and Reconciliations

**I know its been a minute sorry for the delay but thanks to those who are still with me hope you like this chapter I do not own KHR but I do own this story and Toro please enjoy**

**With Toro **

Toro was walking away from the school and heading to the clearing of Namimori forest to train all the while having a distraught and pissed look on his face while thinking _whatever I'm just overreacting he said that he didn't know when he would be able to hang out and train or was it training or hanging out or both. He could have just told me I thought we were friends he_ looked down _I wonder what that was with Hayato anyway._

He was now in the clearing and had made it to the clearing he changed and put his uniform into his bag _good thing I brought my speaker and IPod can't work out without tunes plus I can go one hundred percent. _He hooked them up and put on Indestructible by Disturbed. As the song was playing he lost himself in his workout he went up to a training dummy he closed his eyes and inhaled then exhaled before he started to deliver lightning quick strikes to the dummy; torso, torso, head, torso from jabs to elbows; to the right jaw, to the abdomen, to the left jaw, right temple, left temple, he went up and brought it down on the dummies head.

He moved to leg attacks knee to the stomach, he brought the head down knee to the face, the dummy was back in the normal position, shin to the left side then to the right side, then a drop kick to the head first the left foot then the right foot. The music had changed to Ten Thousand Fists in the Air. He moved to the trees and from there he jumped once…twice… and he was off he was moving at a speed he had blurred and was making his way around the clearing while dodging the trees and foliage, he did five laps quickly and then stopped he moved to a tree deeper in the forest.

He began to strike it at unimaginable speeds in a series of palm strikes, jabs, hooks, crosses, different combos, and then did a series of kicks changing his combs at the same speed as his series of strikes. Toro had gone back to the clearing and went to a little shed off to the side that was closed with a combo lock, he put the numbers in and entered he came back out with what looked like a set of dumbbells and started curling them.

When he finished with those he dropped the weights and when he did they created little craters with their weight he then proceeded to move to one of the trees and jumped up to a branch that was ten feet off of the ground and began a series of pull-ups. After he finished with his set of pull-ups he dropped down like nothing and decided it would be a good time to head home after he saw that the sun was just about set.

He packed up and after the speaker was put away he put his headphones in and decided to jog home, all the while listening to lighter music he made it home soon enough, and he went to take a shower, when he was done he came out in a gray tank top and black pajama pants and when he laid down in his bed he thought _I just leave him alone right now and give him some space a week should be fine then I'll see what up. _And with those thoughts he went to sleep.

**Three Weeks Later**

Toro was in the forest training while thinking to himself,_ Three weeks, three weeks and Tsuna hasn't been able to train or hang out because he was 'busy' geez if he didn't want to hang out or train anymore he could have told me what an ass I think it's about time to talk to him this is really starting to piss me off. Ill confront him tomorrow at school when I see him._

**_The Next Day_**

Toro was just inside the school gates when he noticed Tsuna who was walking with Gokudera and Yamamoto _so he has time to hang out with them but he can't at least have the courage to say hello or I don't want to be your friend anymore, seriously? He gets some friends and all of the sudden he doesn't need you anymore. _He walked up to the trio and spoke up "Hey Tsuna been a while." This being said with his chillingly calm voice, Tsuna looks sheepish _he better be looking sheepish damn it _"hey Toro, look I've got to go man ill catch you later alright?"

This being said Tsuna began to walk off, only to have a firm gripped hand placed on his shoulder stopping him from moving "so what? You too good to talk to me now that you have some friends huh" Toro's aura began to darken "if you didn't want be friends anymore all you had to say was that much, instead you keep dipping and dodging me whenever I try to talk to you, and I have to forcefully come and talk to you."

Toro's voice was getting louder, at this time Gokudera spoke up "Hey Toro chill man" as he put his hand in his pocket at the ready to pull out an explosive if necessary then Yamamoto spoke up and said "ma-ma, lets all calm down here " as he had a hand on his kendo sword discreetly. Toro noticed this and said "stay out of this, I have business with Tsuna not you two"

Gokudera responded first with "anything you have to say to juudaime you can say to us"_ he really needs to piss of friend or not, he's getting on my nerves, why am I so pissed anyway? Never the less if I don't get an answer I'm gonna be more pissed _"no, I need to talk to Tsuna alone as I said before I have business with him not you two."

Gokudera was slipping into smoking bomb mode and before he could act Yamamoto spoke up "and as Gokudera said whatever you have to say to Tsuna you can say to us"_ this kid too seriously, doesn't he work at that sushi place I went to with Tsuna that one time? Im just trying to talk to him seriously like what the fuck, but if either of them decide it's a good Idea to draw their weapons then shits gonna get serious. _

He jerked Tsuna towards him and tried to get him to look him in the eyes, at this action he felt an explosion on his back he looked pissed and his voice seemed to get deeper and menacing "you think your puny firecrackers are any match for the rage of the bull."

He let go of Tsuna and he turned to Gokudera nothing but rage on his face "this boy has done you no harm, yet you have stricken him why?" Gokudera did not speak neither did Yamamoto so the entity spoke again "it matters not human, you will fall with this boy as my vessel"

Gokudera had thrown some explosives and they were all extinguished as soon as they left his hands and he saw Toro's face before he had lost consciousness, Yamamoto had struck next with his kendo stick at a fast speed which every strike was dodged and he had found himself out of bread and then he realized that Toro had slipped into his defenses and kneed him in the abdomen, Takeshi had dropped his weapon and dropped to his knees trying and struggling to catch his breath.

He promptly passed out after, Toro then looked at Tsuna as he got closer he was looking slightly less pissed then the entity spoke again "listen here young one, you will talk to the owner of this body before he takes all that you have been doing in the wrong direction, do not push him away I sense something in you that I have not felt in a while, regardless you must reap what you sew so you will fight, show me when the boy has taught you and face me, either way you have no choice, and show me his kindness was not for naught"

with this said the entity had taken an offensive stance and charged at Tsuna who was defensive and either dodged or blocked the attacks._ Good the child has choses well this boy shows promise he is good but it is a going to take more than that to take me. Now it is time to finish this. _With those final thoughts the entity had struck Tsuna across his jaw and he passed out.

The entity had picked up the three boys and had taken them to the infirmary, he set them each on a bed and then he decided it was time to give back the body to the owner. When Toro had gotten back he went to the nurse's desk and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it. Took a piece of tape and taped it on Tsuna's forehead, and he left the room and went to his class.

**Later That Day with Tsuna **

The trio had woken up and they all felt sore and then Tsuna had shouted something about not being able to see, only to reach up and pull the paper off of his face which turned out to be a note on it was written;

_Tsuna,_

_When you're done being an ass and you want to talk you know where I live after school not during I'm still pissed at you anyway be at my house later if you show up I get it you don't want to be friends anymore though I hope you say it to my face like a man and not take the cowards way out. And come alone I want to talk to you not the others._

_Later, Toro_

_What the hell was all that, I guess there is only one way to find out looks like I'll be going by Toro's place after school. _With that thought finished he got out of the bed and noticed that school oud be out after two more periods, with this in mind he got the others and the trio had walked to class and were excused by the teacher and then went about the rest of the day.

When classes ended Tsuna had walked home and changed into some casual clothes which consisted of; blue jeans, white sneakers, a white t-shirt, and an orange hoodie. He then went to his mom in the living room and told her "kaa-san, I'm gonna go over to Toro's for a bit when is dinner going to be done?" Nana looked over at him with a smile and said "oh that's good I thought you two were fighting I'm glad to see whatever it was is resolved, have fun and be back in an hour I should have dinner done by then."

_Yeah lets go with that _"thanks kaa-san" "no problem Tsu-kun, and if he hasn't eaten already you should invite him over for dinner" Tsuna hopped by then time he came back he could do so with Toro with him, as Tuna was about to leave he heard Reborn speak from atop the stair railing "so Tsuna when are you going exactly?" "I'm going to a friend's house for a bit, ill be back before dinner."

"Well then lets go" and Reborn attempted to jump on the boys perch of a head, but Tsuna managed to move and after Reborn had settled on the floor Tsuna spoke up "No, not us me as in I alone you stay here" "who do you think you are talking to, I go where I want when I want"

Tsuna seemed to be a little annoyed so he spoke up "look, I'm going alone I need to talk to a friend of mine alone, and in case you forgot you are in our house eating our food and last I checked you are my tutor so I can become a great candidate for the position of Vongola Decimo, you are not in control of my social life" his voice held a little authority and was loud enough to make his point but not loud enough to alarm his mom, with that said he exited the house and began his trek to Toro's house. He began to think to himself, _okay so dinner is in an hour if I walk it'll take half an hour but if I run I should be able to make it there in five minutes tops._

With his mind made up Tsuna had started off into what would look like a sprint to most, and made his way to his friend's house. When he arrived he had been out of breath, but not winded and when he got to the door he knocked. Toro came to the door a minute later dressed in; black basketball shorts, a Jimi Hendrix shirt, and he had on a pair of Oakley glasses. He looked at Tsuna and then nodded telling Tsuna to come in, they made their way to the living room where the coffee table had homework on it as well as some snacks and Tea.

They sat down on the couch and Toro was the first to break the silence "so, since you showed I take it you still do want to be friends" at this Tsuna looked downtrodden and then said "I never didn't want to be your friend Toro, you have to understand what I did was to keep you safe I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" this pissed Toro off and he spoke his mind in his chillingly calm voice "how does staying away from me, not talking to me, and going out of your way to not talk to me or hang out with me keeping me safe"

Tsuna said meekly "you don't understand" Toro raised his voice and said "then make me understand, don't just say that you are doing this to protect me and not tell me why" Tsuna looked at Toro for a while and then spoke "fine I will tell you, and after I do then you can decide what you want to do" Tsuna seemed to not want to start but Toro was having none of it "come on man spit it out" "okay it all started about a month ago…."

Tsuna had told him about him being the decedent of vongola primo, Reborn, the reason for the fight with Gokudera, and his friendship with Yamamoto. The whole explanation took about fifteen minutes. "And that's why I wanted to keep you safe all the dangers that could happen, all the enemies that I would have I didn't want to drag you into all of that." Toro seemed to think for a moment then said "okay a few questions" Tsuna moved his head in a manner that said 'continue' so he did "first question when did this stuff with Yamamoto almost jumping off the roof happen I'm pretty sure I would have remembered something like that?" to answer the question Tsuna spoke up "I don't think you were at school that day"

Toro thought back to that day "yeah I was sick that day anyway, second question, did you really think I was weak? I understand that there are people out there who are stronger than me but I mean who trained you, you do understand that I slowed down to help you out right? And I see my training was not wasted from out fight, and from what you told me it makes your training easier with your trainer this reborn, so why would you leave me out despite these things?"

Tsuna was quiet for a moment seeming to think over what he was going to say and then spoke "I don't know I just didn't want you to get hurt okay? I know you're strong and I don't know why I didn't just not worry about it okay I'm sorry I really am can you forgive me and can we go back to how it used to be?"

Toro was thinking it over he seemed to be pissed but he was going to say yes anyway "alright I forgive you" Toro moved over to Tsuna and enveloped him in a hug "I can't stay mad at you forever sweet-t" Tsuna slightly grimaced at his nickname

"I thought you said you'd stop calling me that" he said embarrassed after returning the hug "my bad haha couldn't help it, not my fault your too sweet for your own good" he laughed for a moment and then shortly after Tsuna remembered a question he had for Toro

"On that note I have a question for you if you don't mind" "shoot" "what was up with that voice thing it seemed like you were another person" "how much time do you have to get home?" "about half an hour give or take a few minutes" "that should be enough time" with a sigh Toro looked like he was hoping to avoid the subject but then said "alright then since were laying down all the cards here it's only fair that I share with you as well." He looked like he was submersing into his thoughts as he spoke. "It all started when I was a young boy…."

**Hope you enjoyed it and it was enough for now and damn this is my first cliffhanger wow next chapter Toro's past comes to light as always thanks for reading and I hope you look forward to the next chapter thanks for you time Later Daze**


End file.
